


Unexpected Revelations (and Other Cheesy Stereotypical Titles)

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: i have an idea for a sequel so this is just in case [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, he’s doing his best and we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Much to Noah’s confusion, Stiles bursts out laughing. Full on hysterical laughter. It takes a minute or two for Stiles to catch his breath. “I promise you never have to worry about Danny cheating on me with Jackson. Ever.”“They were making out, Stiles.” The sheriff deadpans.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: i have an idea for a sequel so this is just in case [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691500
Comments: 12
Kudos: 426





	Unexpected Revelations (and Other Cheesy Stereotypical Titles)

**Author's Note:**

> I surprisingly had the idea for this, started it, _and_ finished it, all in the same 12 hours. Like who am I and what have I done with myself?

Noah shuts off the TV as Stiles walks into the room. “Hey kiddo, there’s something I want to talk to you about. Have a seat.” He nods to the couch. 

Stiles notices concerned dad face number three and freezes, the hot cheeto that was on its way to his mouth is dropped back into the bag. “The last time you said those exact words it was before you gave me the sex talk. Dad just because I came out as bi doesn’t mean you need to do it again. I will literally let you have red meat this week, please don’t do this.”

“That isn’t what this is about, don’t worry. Although on that subject, even though you can’t get pregnant you can get STIs and worse so I hope you’ve been using protec-“ 

“ _Dad!_ ” Stiles yells, trying his best not to blush. 

“I’m allowed to be concerned. Now sit down, this is important.” 

Stiles huffs, but takes a seat anyway, setting the bag of cheetos on the coffee table. 

“I’m not quite sure how to tell you this, but you deserve to know.” The sheriff takes a deep breath, but before he can start speaking again Stiles starts rambling. 

“Is it your heart? Are you sick? Have you been feeling okay? Shit I knew I shouldn’t have been letting you get away with those Wednesday trips to the diner. This is my fault isn’t it? You’re going to die and it’s going to be my fault because I let you eat greasy diner food! I’m so s-“

“Stiles!” 

Stiles jumps when his dad yells his name, even though it wasn’t aggressive. “Yeah?”

“I’m not dying, and even if I was it would be my own damn fault for what I eat, not yours. This does have to do with those Wednesday diner trips, although I’m not sure how you know about those.” Noah explains calmly, a large contrast to his son’s earlier panicked rambling.

“I’m the beloved son of the town sheriff, I have eyes everywhere.” 

Noah blinks. “Son, you scare me.”

“Good!” Stiles grins and pulls his legs up onto the couch and under him. “So... What is it you were trying to say if you’re not dying?”

“It has to do with your boyfriend.” Noah starts off carefully. “I saw him on Wednesday.”

“Oh! Were you guys talking about me? Cause like. Rude.” The teen’s nose scrunches in offense. 

“No, I actually didn’t speak to him. He wasn’t exactly... alone?” Noah really doesn’t seem sure on how he should continue. 

“Okaaay?” Stiles prompts. 

“He was with the Whittemore boy.” 

“Jackson? What about it?”

“They seemed rather... Intimate.” 

“Yeah, they do that.” Stiles has an odd expression on his face. 

Noah sighs. “Stiles I’m trying to tell you that your boyfriend is cheating on you.”

Much to Noah’s confusion, Stiles bursts out laughing. Full on hysterical laughter. It takes a minute or two for Stiles to catch his breath. “I promise you never have to worry about Danny cheating on me with Jackson. Ever.” 

“They were making out, Stiles.” The sheriff deadpans. 

“Have you ever heard of polyamory?”

“What?” 

“A polyamorous relationship is when more than two people are together. Danny is dating me, but he’s also dating Jackson.” Stiles explains to his father. 

Noah nods slowly, taking in the information. “Are you dating Jackson as well?”

“Ew. That’s absolutely disgusting, banish the thought.” Stiles looks absolutely horrified. “There are different types of poly relationships. There’s what Danny, Jax and I have, and then there’s ones where all the people in the relationship are dating each other. Like Melissa and Chris have been trying to do with you for the last three months.”

“I- what?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles pats his dad’s arm. “Anyway it’s all completely consensual, everyone knows about everything they need to know about. And in case you’re worried about Danny just wanting to use me for sex while he dates Jackson at the same time or whatever, I was the one who told the two idiots to date in the first place. Absolutely oblivious is what they are, it’s terrible!” 

“Son, you’re the one who didn’t notice Danny had been trying to ask you out for three weeks.” 

“Irrelevant. I’m gonna go eat my cheetos and call my boyfriend.” Stiles starts to stand up but changes his mind and flops back down onto the couch. “Hey, thank you for coming to me about this. Double thanks for not confronting them in the middle of the diner because honestly that would be a tad awkward.”

Noah smiles at his son. “You’re nearly an adult, you can handle yourself. And I may be your father but it’s not my job to handle your relationship for you.” 

Stiles leans forwards and pulls Noah into a hug. “Love you pops.” He shoots up fron the couch, snatches the previously forgotten bag of spicy cheetos, then makes a mad dash for the stairs while trying to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

The last thing Noah hears before Stiles’ bedroom door closes is “Hey babe! I’m pretty sure my dad almost shot you on Wednesday.”


End file.
